eifelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fey Curse
Once upon a time, Back before the Eiflans, during the time of the Alfs, there was a Fey Colony, who lived at the base of the Holy Tree. The leaders of this colony were the Seraphita of the Angel Caste Fey, who were kind and balanced. Of them all the most revered was Amiryss. Amiryss was in love with another Fey, a lovely Cherubim named Manna. Manna, like the other Cherubim Fey in this colony, Guarded the enterance to the path to Enlyl, the Goddess. Every day, Amiryss would bring Manna a lunch and the two would sit and eat together, chatting happilly and enjoying their lives. But there was another Fey, a Seraph named Neme`, who was emamored with Amiryss. She grew jealous of Manna and, going against her very nature, she put a curse on the Fey, making it so that Manna was incapable of returning Amiryss' affections. No love spell nor potion could change her heart. The curse caused her wings to fall off, and eventually turned her into a man. In fact, the spell was so strong that Manna lost her ability to feel love for anyone, and since her nature could not reconcile itself with this, she fell into despair and destroyed herself. Amirys followed soon after, Commiting suicide in order to join her in the next life. Neme`, racked with guilt over her horrible acts, fled up the tree to the place of the Goddess and begged her to serve her just punishment for what she had done. Enlyl could see that the Fey was punishing herself internally far more than the Goddess herself ever could, but she felt something must be done anyway, so she charged her dragons, Shamsel the Wrathfull and Ramiel the Kind to come up with a suitable solution to the dilema. Shamsel, being the more suited of the two for punishing, considered for a time, and then transformed Neme` into a Boreal, and banished her to the Frozen Lands to live with others of her kind. She did this because despite what Neme` had done the Goddess begged her not to end Neme`s life. After becoming a Boreal, Neme` lashed out one final time against the Fey, and spread her curse to the entire race. Since then, all Fey who lose their wings also lose all the memories of their lives as Fey (Not the knowledge of what they are, just say..childhood memories.). If the wings are kept in the possession of the one who did the removing, they are compelled to do the bidding of that person (unless the wings are destroyed). They can go against their nature without their wings, but it comes at a terrible price. For if their wings are ever rejoined to their bodies, their Fey nature will return, and in an act of ultimate atonement, they will be compelled to end their own lives. And while the wings may be destroyed without harming the Fey, if the Fey dies, their wings, no matter where they are, will also perish. Category:Eifel